


Nice Moves

by queenmidalah



Series: The Coulson Chronicles [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight they came upon was not what they expected. And for Coulson, it was a thing of beauty that he was immediately proud of, yet very confused about at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Moves

**Author's Note:**

> May not be my best work, but it was a plot bunny I needed to write.

There were a lot of things that did not surprise Phil Coulson anymore, or any members of his team for that matter. When the flaxons of their base started to sound, indicating something was quite wrong, all of them came to attention. It was Mack’s voice that had indicated a breach near the labs and everyone immediately was at attention and heading to the sanctuary of Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. The sight they came upon was not what they expected. And for Coulson, it was a thing of beauty that he was immediately proud of, yet very confused about at the same time.

Jemma Simmons was easily fighting a well-built man with long dark hair, and holding her own. It was obvious the man had intense training and the fact that Simmons was making him work for it was impressive. It was particularly impressive when she pulled a move that he had only seen Bobbi and Romanoff pull off as she managed to spin herself up onto his left shoulder, using a nearby cloth to strangle him. Coulson’s gun was out and aimed at the two when the man got the upper hand and managed to spin Jemma down to a nearby lab table. She was still fighting, using her legs to her advantage. No, Coulson pulled his gun when he got a good look at that left arm. The all metal left arm.

“Agent Simmons, stand down,” a familiar voice called. Coulson had to keep from groaning. He knew he’d eventually have to explain to the Avengers how he was alive and why he had never told anyone.

“Bucky, let her go,” the voice said. Coulson watched, fascinated, as the dark haired man immediately stopped fighting Jemma and released her slender frame, taking a step back. What was even more fascinating was how fast Jemma righted herself and immediately went into a fighting stance.

“Tried telling her I wasn’t here to hurt anyone,” the man said.

“You have a bit of a reputation,” an amused female voice stated. Speaking of Romanoff. Coulson took a steadying breath, nodding to his team to lower their weapons. While they hesitated, they did as he said. He turned to look at the two faces he honestly hadn’t expected to see again. At least not in person.

“Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff.”

Natasha Romanoff arched a slender eyebrow. “That’s all you have to say?” she questioned. “Considering we’ve thought you were dead for the past couple years?”

“What do you want me to say?” Coulson asked.

“I should smack you,” Natasha said. Instead, she moved over and pulled Coulson into a tight hug. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“Ideally, that’s the plan,” Coulson said, amused. He did return her hug. “Though Hydra’s certainly trying to do their best to change it. For all of us.”

When he pulled back, he looked over at Jemma. “And where the hell did you learn that?”

“Please,” Natasha said sourly. “When I found out Simmons was your daughter, I started training her in physical combat on our down time. After we thought you died, I upped her training.” 

“Dau… what?” Skye finally found her voice.

“Wait, they don’t know?” Natasha asked, frowning.

“A few of us do,” Melinda May said. “Or at least remembered once seeing her again.”

“I didn’t know who exactly,” Leo Fitz spoke up. “But I knew her father was a prominent SHIELD specialist and her mother was a former SHIELD scientist.”

“The rest of you?” Steve asked, looking at those that were standing there.

“We only started working with this particular team recently,” Lance Hunter said.

“I knew,” Antoine Triplett said. He looked at Coulson, who seemed a bit surprised. “After I revealed who my grandfather was, Jemma told me about her lineage.”

“There’s more?” Skye asked.

“My… grandmother,” Jemma said. “Is Peggy Carter.” She saw Steve stand straighter out of the corner of her eye. She also noticed that Bucky started studying her with more interest.

“Thought you seemed a bit familiar,” Bucky finally said. “You remind me of her. At least… what I am starting to remember of her.”

“Elizabeth is Peggy Carter’s daughter?” Fitz asked Jemma. Jemma started to speak, but Coulson spoke instead.

“No,” he said. “I’m her son.”

“Knew it,” Natasha said. “Is that why you were such a fanboy over Steve?”

Coulson’s cheeks flushed as he looked at Natasha. “Fanboy isn’t exactly…”

“Yes it is,” May and Jemma both said. The two women grinned at one another.

“What’s a fanboy?” Bucky asked.

“Are we done embarrassing me?” Coulson asked.

“Not hardly,” Natasha said with a grin.

May stepped over to Coulson, taking pity on the man. “Can it at least hold off so we can find out why you are here?”

“Heard SHIELD was rebuilding,” Natasha said. “We want to help.” She glanced at Steve and jerked her thumb at him. “He’s reluctant but figures it’s easier to keep an eye on things on the inside--.”

“I’m not that bad,” Steve interrupted.

“Oh yes you are, punk,” Bucky said good naturedly.

“How can we trust you?” Skye asked the man.

“Skye,” Coulson said in a chiding manner.

“I’m not offended,” Bucky told Coulson. “Much.” He looked at Skye. “I have a lot to atone for while I was under Hydra’s control. This is my way to do it.”

“Plus he’s still adjusting,” Steve said. “And Natasha said that you have three of the best people here to help him with that, plus the arm.”

“Three?” Hunter asked.

“Simmons, Fitz, and Mack,” Natasha said.

“I’m flattered,” Mack said with a grin.

“Why don’t we take this out of the lab?” Coulson said. “Let’s head to the lounge to discuss all this.”

“Lead the way,” Steve said. He couldn’t help but grin when he saw the entire team, along with himself, Natasha, and Bucky, followed Coulson out of the lab to head to the lounge he mentioned. This could definitely work out.

“So,” Bucky said conversationally as he walked a step behind Jemma. “I have to say. What you did in there? Damned sexy. Nice moves, doll.” Jemma blushed lightly, a pleased smile forming on her face.

“Barnes,” Coulson called back to them. “Stop flirting with my daughter!”


End file.
